how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Zeitreisenden
Die Zeitreisenden ist die 20. Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 25.03.2013 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Der deutsche Sendetermin war am 31.07.2013. Inhalt Barney will Ted dazu bringen, mit ihm "Roboter Vs. Wrestler" zu sehen. Dazu ruft er seine und Teds Version in 20 Jahren auf. Diese sind von diesem Kampf absolut überzeugt und finden, dass Ted hingehen sollte. Nun taucht Teds Version in 20 Stunden auf, und bittet Ted, es doch nicht zu tun. Sonst würde er sich betrinken und schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden. Ted beschließt jedoch, hin zu gehen, aber ohne sich zu betrinken. Jetzt taucht Barney "20 Minuten später" auf. Er bringt wichtige Neuigkeiten. In 20 Minuten soll jemand Wichtiges auftauchen. Die Frau, die Ted vor 7 Jahren in der Garderobe im "Okay" traf, kommt in die Bar. Ted will sie begrüßen, nachdem er von allen am Tisch sitzenden Versionen aufgefordet wird, doch bevor er sie begrüßen kann, wird er von zwei "20 Monate später"-Versionen von der Frau an einen Tisch gezogen. Diese behaupten, es könne nur zwei Möglichkeiten geben. Entweder ist Ted in 20 Monaten von der Frau genervt, oder andersrum. Denn so sei es immer so mit allen seinen Freundinnen gelaufen. Währenddessen verlässt die Frau die Bar. Ted setzt sich wieder zu Barney, der ihm erklärt, dass der ganze Abend nur eine Erinnerung eines Abendes vor fünf Jahren ist. Ted hat seine Chance schon vor fünf Jahren verpasst. Er sieht sich ganz allein am Tisch mit Karten für "Roboter Vs. Wrestler", da keiner seiner Freunde für ihn Zeit hatte. Ted von 2030 wäre nun nach Hause gegangen, hätte nun seine Freunde besucht. Und vor allen Dingen wäre er zu seiner späteren Frau gelaufen, woraufhin er von ihrem damaligen Freund Luis einen Schlag ins Gesicht erhalten hätte. Doch der Ted von 2013 tat dies nicht. Es wird gesagt, dass Ted seine spätere Frau in 45 Tagen treffen wird. Zum Schluss singen Ted, Barney, der 20 Stunden in der Zukunft Ted und Barney, sowie der 20 Minuten in der Zukunft Ted und Barney zusammen "The Longest Time", da sie darauf schon lange gewartet haben. Gastdarsteller *Jayma Mays als Garderobiere *Joe Nieves als Carl MacLaren *Lou Ferrigno als Louis *Jennifer Birmingham als Frau Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Es wurde in der Show schon öfters durch die Zeit gereist. *Die Garderobiere kam schon in Von Tänzern und Tauben vor. *Barney, Lily und Marshall waren schon in Roboter gegen Wrestler bei Roboter Vs. Wrestler. *Marshalls Liebe für eher weibliche Getränke kam schon in Im Pärchen-Koma vor. *Es wird enthüllt, dass die Mutter im April 2013, 45 Tage bevor sie Ted trifft, immer noch Wirtschaft studiert. Ted ging in Zuckerbrot und Peitsche versehentlich in ihren Kurs. *Marshalls "Tänzerhüfte" wurde in Die Tänzerhüfte diagnostiziert. *Barneys Tanz mit seiner Cousine kam ebenfalls in Von Tänzern und Tauben vor. *Die Fleischbällchen (Frauen) und Nudeln (Männer) wurden erstmals in Band oder DJ erwähnt. Anspielungen *Robin sagt "I'm Sparkles, bitch". Das ist eine Anspielung auf Britney Spears' berühmten Satz "It's Britney, bitch". *In der Originalversion sagt Marshall "You think you can step up to the streets?" Eine Anspielung auf den Gleichnamigen Film Musik *"You're all alone" von John Swihart *"The Longest Time" von Billy Joel Fehler *Carl meint zu Marshall, dass er jeden Drink in der Bar nach ihm benennen würde, wenn er ihm seinen Nachnamen nennt (den er offensichtlich nicht kennt). Jedoch wird er in Staffel eins im Abspann unter "Carl MacLaren" geführt. Der Logik folgend müsste die Gang also seinen Nachnamen kennen; analog dazu wird die Garderobenfrau (deren Name wohl auch nicht bekannt ist), im Abspann auch als "coat checking girl" (Garderobenfrau) benannt. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt